


Message Received

by RenSweets



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, BRINCE - Freeform, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Brian Needs a Hug, Carters rats, Cuddles, F/M, Graphic Description of Corpses, Graphic Violence, Graphic pictures in text message, He needs all the hugs, Hurt Brian O'Connor, Hurt/Comfort, I'm sorry for what I'm doing, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kidnapping, M/M, Panic Attacks, Psychological Torture, Sick Brian, Stasiak is a dick, Text Fic sorta, Torture, Vince is not having this shit, because Vince/Brian needed a couple name, but he's kinda not, future sex, graphic discription of injury, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenSweets/pseuds/RenSweets
Summary: An unknown text and a Cry for help.Story is put on Hiatus until errors can be resolved.





	1. Incoming message

**Author's Note:**

> First... I DO NOT OWN FAST AND THE FURIOUS FRANCHISE OR IT'S CHARACTERS.  
> Trigger warnings for talk of torture. Death of some characters, some described in great graphic detail.  
> This is Not Beta read. Blood, gore and vomiting mentioned. Please look through tags for more details.

Vince came stomping into his room at a little past two AM. Exhausted and a bit on the intoxicated side, the welcome home party the racers had thrown the DT Crew was a bit on the big side but it was all in good fun. Now Vince was tired as hell and ready to head to bed, just as he kicked off his shoes and flopped down onto the clean sheets he dimly catches the fact that he has a text message on his cell. He almost ignores it, but some sober part of his mind had him reaching for the phone. He squints at the harshness of the light coming from his phone, blinking hard he opens his messenger and frown at the number. It wasn't one he recognized, but something was still nagging at him so he opens it.

 

 

The three messages had him frowning, but whoever was texting him seemed desperate so he shots a text back and rolls over thinking they would get back to him tomorrow. Whomever it was texted back in record time because as soon as he rolls over his phone dings. When he see's the name his drunkenness fleas like it had never been. Sitting up in bed he fires off another text and waits.

The reply is fast, and has Vince frowning down at his phone, there was to much desperation in the messages Brian was sending him and some deep buried part of Vince wanted to fix that show of weakness. His reply is answered so fast that Vince hardly blinked before it hit.

Those four words make Vince's blood run cold. He almost runs up the stairs to get the others but he wasn't sure anyone was awake, and some small part of him hoped this wasn't really the Buster texting him. Because if it was... Vince wasn't sure what the fuck was going on. The only thing he could do was text back and find out what the hell was going on with the blonde.

 

With each message left unanswered Vince's worry starts to turn to anger, though there is some relief there as well. Maybe this was some asshole playing some fucked up mind game with him, because even though Vince hadn't trusted Brian when he first came around, and with good reason he knew the kid wouldn't play some sick joke like this.

 

The message ping and the words on the screen make his heart skip a beat. The words have him fumbling to call Brian but it's quickly sent to voice-mail making Vince's worry spike once more. Each new message makes Vince feel worse, each typed word resonates in his head like a frightened song. This was no joke, he could feel it in his gut. This was no fucking joke and Vince had no idea what the fuck he was suppose to be doing.

 

The picture makes him want to vomit, not because of the blood or the crude way the chains were looped around Brian's legs, but because Vince knew. He fucking knew those legs anywhere, the color of that skin and that fucking tattoo. That tattoo Brian said he got one night after to many drinks and poor decisions. This wasn't fucking fake and god that made Vince sick to his stomach. Vince sends off a text. Then another and it keeps going and he keeps getting more frantic with each one that goes without a reply. Two hours had passed and still no answer from Brian, the sun is fucking rising and he's scrambling out of bed and quickly getting dressed. He's sleep deprived but he could deal with that shit once he talks to fucking Dom. Once someone else knew about the message and now the radio silence. He's slipping on his boots when his phone chimes, and like a damn baby fawn he trips over his own feet diving for the thing.

He sighs in relief knowing Brian is still kicking, then stomps up the stairs when the last text comes in. His back and legs are injured, and some part of Vince thinks he's down playing those injuries some. Sure he had gotten a picture of his legs, but with how dark the room is he is in there is no way to get a shot of his back, and if his legs are chained so there is no telling what other parts of him are being confined. Barreling past the kitchen were he can clearly see Mia cooking Vince shots up the second flight of stairs and stops at Dom's door and bangs on it.

His phone chimes again while he does so but he can also here Letty cursing from behind the door and he doesn't look down towards his phone because the door flies open and a very pissed off Dom is standing in front of him.

 

"You better have a damn good reason to be slammin on my door so fucking early."� The man hisses out.

 

"It's Brian!"� Vince says back and lifts his phone as another chime comes. Vince curses at the message as he reads and quickly sends a reply. Dom makes a frustrated noise when Vince's phone goes off again. Vince isn't happy with Brian's answer but there really wasn't much he could do about that. Plus it brings up a big problem. What the fuck was he going to do with Brian's phone dies? After Vince's demand Brian doesn't answer, and Vince is hoping to god that mean's he had only shut off his phone and his captors hadn't caught him with it.

 

"What the hell is going on Vince?"� Dom demands with a snarl.

 

Vince sighs. "Look I honest to god have no fucking clue. Brian text me last night, and a first I wasn't all to sure it was him but fuck he proved me wrong."� Dom raises a brow. "Look just read through these damn it."�

 

Shoving the phone forward Vince waits, watching as Dom reads through the messages. He see's the moment he gets to the picture. Dom's dark eyes go impossibly wide and his tan skin pales, it was hard to get a reaction like that out of him but the photo was gruesome. Brian was badly injured god knows where all alone and the only way to communicate with him is a cell phone. A phone that could be found at any time, or the battery could die. The possibilities of what could happen were endless and Vince wasn't please by that fact, and if the look on Dom's face is anything to go by the bald man wasn't happy about it either. 

 

"Fuck." Dom curses as he tosses the phone back to Vince. "Let me get dressed, I'll meet you in the kitchen."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. 24 hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 24 hours of no communication from Brian and Vince is worried.

 

Vince was trying not to worry, but he was going on sixteen hours of not hearing from Brian and that wasn't sitting will with him. With whatever situation the Buster got himself into and the lack of GPS the team was pulling at straws on trying to find him. They had no idea where Brian was seen last, they couldn't find anything through Jesse's hacking and going to the cops would be the last resort.

 

Sure the crew had a clean slate now and Vince was starting to wonder if that was Brian's doing but that didn't mean they could waltzes into LAPD and start asking questions about Brian. Not when they didn't know where Brian stood with the police force. Not after everything Brian did when they had first met. Between taking down Tran after he tried to shoot Jess and then handing over his keys it was all very possible the blonde got into some serious trouble with the police.

 

That was the only reason Vince never ignored the first few text the guy had sent. How the hell could he hate a man that saved their lives. Hell there wasn't even any hard feelings, sure he had been a cop but the kid had done more for them then anyone would ever dream of.

 

So Vince was worried, painfully slow, he had tried sleeping and only got about four hours. He had woken up several times just to check his phone, half the time he knew there wouldn't be a message but he had hoped. Then thoughts of what kind of torture Brian was suffering through kept playing through his mind. Between the chains and the poor condition Brian's legs had been in there was no telling how long he was going to keep breathing.

 

Whomever had him was holding one hell of a grudge and there was no telling who Brian had pissed off. Dom and Vince had eliminated anyone from the crews they knew, they never let it out that Brian had been a cop and the police force put a lid on the whole thing. Most likely to cover up the fact that an undercover case was blown due to one of their officers going native.

 

Vince snorted, leave it to Brian to turn his back on his job for a rag tag team of misfits. With a sigh he crawled out of bed and got ready for the day, just because he was worried it didn't mean he got out of working. Hell the whole team was worried, they cared about Brian. They loved him like family but they still had jobs to do even if they were distracted.

 

The shops weren't going to run themselves.

 

Vince found everyone already at the table for breakfast, it was surprising really. Since they had heard from Brian everyone was getting very little sleep. Vince because he needed word on Brian, needed to hear from him something desperate. Dom worry and anger because it was clear from Brian's text that he had tried everyone else's phones before Vince's. Everyone had ditched their phones once Brian outed themselves. All but Vince, only a select few had his number and it was already a burner he had planned on replacing it once he was state side again but now he was glad he didn't.

 

God knows what would have happened to Brian then and Vince honestly didn't want to think about that.

 

Pushing all thoughts of Brian dying alone in some dark room by torture out of him mind Vince quickly ate and headed out with the others to get his day started. He double and triple checked to make sure his phones volume was on full blast before getting into his car and heading to the shop.

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

Over twenty four hours into no word from Brian and several text for Vince the big guy was starting to worry the blonde was dead. The thought of Brian dead, bloody and most likely disfigured played through his mind the next morning as he worked on a car. It didn't help the damn car he was currently wrist deep in was a damn Supra. The piece of crap he was working on had him wanting to turn back towards the orange one sitting under a tarp. Dom had brought it back with him, Vince had been shocked when he arrived in Mexico to meet up with the others and saw it. He had thought Dom would had ditched the car but then it clicked with Vince.

 

If it wasn't for that car and Brian, there would be no Dom, no Jesse and sure the hell wouldn't be any Vince. They all would have gone down and been stuck in prison for god knows how long, but Brian. Fucking O'Connor had kept all that from happening. That Supra was the reminder of what he did for them. Jesse alive and breathing was a better fucking reminder. If Brian wouldn't have stopped them from doing that last job there was no telling what could have happened.

 

So the car under him, with the jacked motor wasn't helping him keep his mind of Brian but no one was acting like they were going to say shit for being slow so he kept with it.

 

He just needed word for Brian, just one fucking word would do.

 

*-*-*-*-*-*

 

Brian texted at eleven am, the chime of Vince's phone had him diving across the table where he sat to eat his pizza like he was on fire. Everyone stopped what they were doing as Vince quickly pulled open his text. The short text and miss spelled words had Vince worried. The crew was hovering over his shoulder as he replied, but Brian's text were few and far between and lacking in detail.

 

When there was no word back they only thing they could do was pray it was Brian unconscious instead of dead. Vince didn't want there to be another option even though there was a huge chance that was the case and he hated that. He fucking hated the fact that any given time Brian could end up dead and the last thing they would hear from him was through a text.

 

The day dragged on after that slower then normal, worry and thoughts of ways to find Brian keeping everyone from moving at top speed. It wasn't good for business but fuck anyone who tried to complain. The had a family member who was in trouble and if anyone wanted to talk shit about how the shop was running Vince would happily knock their teeth out.

 

By the time it rolled around for everyone to head to bed Dom demand he be woken up if Brian happened to text back. Of course Vince agreed, maybe he could get some information out of Brian, anything would do at this point and with someone reading the messages over with him maybe he could keep a level head. He damn sure was quick to panic when Brian didn't answer him.

Vince doesn't remember dozing off, but when his phone went up he was sitting up so fast in bed his world spun.

 

Vince was flying up the stairs as he wrote Brian back, then up the next flight and banging on Dom's door like the first night. Except this time there was no pissed off Letty cursing from the other side, the door was quickly thrown open and Dom stomped out Letty right behind him. It didn't look like anyone had gotten much sleep.

 

All the moving around from the three of them must have alerted the others because Jess, Mia and Leon all appeared in the kitchen while Vince fired off a few more text messages. Again the team was hovering but that was okay, maybe they could spot something Vince didn't or think of a good question. Hell any help was good help.

 

Vince worried at his lip while Mia mumbled to herself about severe infections and what that could lead to while Vince freaked out a little more after each message he sent out was left unanswered. It was possible Brian just passed out again, if he was spotting a fever after his beating his body was undoubtedly exhausted. Plus whatever fucking drugs they were pumping through his system to get him into his fucking chains.

 

Jesus, they needed to find a way to find Brian. Hell they needed all kinds of things where Brian was concerned but until Vince got a reply they where left stranded with fucking nothing. When it was clear Brian wasn't going to be answering again anytime soon everyone headed back to their rooms. Vince didn't sleep, couldn't.

 

He wasn't the type to get so worked up over something but something about Brain, with his damn blue eyes and those fucking blonde curls pulled at heartstrings Vince didn't even know he had. And to know he was god knows where helpless and hurt was killing Vince. Sure Brian could get him worked up no time at all, he could get Vince's anger pumping faster than any car. But this, this shit he was feeling now was nothing like that.

 

This was Vince wanted to wrap Brian up and protect his ass from any harm coming his way and he couldn't fucking do that. Not without finding the blonde first, not without knowing critical information they didn't fucking have. So instead of sleeping Vince cleaned and planned. He didn't know why but as he cleaned up his room he thought about the changes that need to be made to it. The basement was a great size, easy enough to fit two. Hell it was big enough to put up a wall and add a small sitting area with TV and a full bathroom. It wasn't until Vince had made his bed and wrote down plans on a scrap of paper he found did he realize he wanted Brian. Wanted Brian in ways that might not be all that appealing to the blonde, but god did he want him.

The chime of his phone at twenty past seven in the morning had Vince practically tossing his guitar across the room to get to his phone. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for Graphic image of 4th text!  
> Group text - Vince, Dom and Brian  
> texts 2- Vince and Brian  
> text 3- Dom and Vince

 

The flight out to Miami was hell, over crowded plane with a yapping toy poodle Vince couldn't figure out how it was able to not be crated and a screaming toddler. He wasn't one for heights and preferred his feet on the fucking ground but this was for Brian so he would suffer through it. Even if he had to fight the urge to vomit every time the plan swayed. Dom sat next to him a ball of nervous energy, a combination of worry for Brian and possible worry for the fact he was having his car shipped to Miami.

 

It would take about forty eight hours before he would get his car and just because they opted out of driving themselves didn't mean they didn't still need access to a vehicle once they got there. There was no way in hell they were renting. Vince rolled his phone in his hand, the messages from earlier staring back at him like some kind of twisted punishment. Besides the few short texts the blonde had sent a few hours ago they hadn't heard anything since.

 

Not that it would do Brian any good if he was trying to get a hold of him, with his phone being in airplane mode other then wifi messaging it was impossible for Vince to send out a text. Which didn't sit well with him but he couldn't just bypass the airplane rules. Even though he really wanted to. He just had to survive five hours on this fucking plane and then hope to ever was listening that someone had some useful information.

 

*-*-*-*-*-*

 

Any other time Vince would appreciate the beauty of Tej's garage and the beautiful cars in its bay, but he was a man on a mission today. And not even the gleaming cars were going to distract his ass. Dom stood beside him, a silent brooding force as he glared towards the man behind the desk. They guys Afro was on the extreme side and the tiny girl wrapped around him was keeping the dark skinned man from looking up towards them.

 

Now if Vince wasn't so worried he would have let the couple continue to flirt but he had shit that needed answers so he was all for fucking cock-blocking.

 

"Can we get some help?"� Vince barked out, unable to control the rage in his voice.

 

The couples heads snapped up at the same time, while Vince was expecting to see anger at his clipped words both strangers eyes grew wide with surprise.

 

"Damn!"� The man hissed out awed. "You're Vince and Dom!"�

 

"You know us?"� Dom asked before Vince could pop off at the mouth.

 

"Hell yea man."� The chick says with a bright smile. "Our boy Brian talked about your crew a lot once you got enough alcohol in him."�

 

Brian's name sent a shock wave of relief through Vince, but it was quickly swept away once Tej according to the man's name tag, spoke again.

 

"If you're here for B we haven't seen him in a while. Him and his boy Rome got into it pretty bad and he took off two weeks ago."�

 

Two weeks... Jesus Brian had been gone for two weeks. Subjected two hours upon hours of torture for days.

 

"He hasn't contacted anyone here?"� Vince's hears Dom ask.

 

"Nah man and I'm sorry to say I don't have his cell number. At least not for his new phone, he got it right after him and his boy pulled off the job for the Fed's to get your pardons."�

 

He fucking knew it. Vince fucking knew Brian had something to do with them suddenly being able to come back home. Shit he had made a deal with the fucking Fed's someone Vince couldn't touch if they somehow had a hand in Brian's disappearance. It was unlikely though, those fuckers were more likely to send him into another job the kidnap him and torture him for weeks.

 

"Brian's been texting Vince here, he's in trouble. As in he's fucking hurt bad and he needs help now. What can you tell me about the job he pulled?"�

 

Tej cursed before waving his hand to have them follow. The chick, Suki she says as they follow behind looks scared. Her pretty tanned skin going impossibly pale as they all make their way towards the back of the shop towards a table set up with some chairs. Tej pulls out a few Coronas and passes them out. Vince's doesn't really want a drink but he takes it and takes a sip as not to be rude. Though normally he would chug the thing he needed to keep his head on straight.

 

"Place is always stocked with these since we met Brian."� Tej says smiling down at his drink before he grimaces. "What do you mean our boys hurt?"�

 

"Brian text me three nights ago. I can only assume he tried everyone's number from our crew but they all had new phones except me. I didn't want to believe it at first but he sent me a picture..."� Vince swallows the lump in his throat. "He sent me a picture of his legs, he's chained up somewhere bloody. Has no clue where he is and his battery on his phone probably won't last much longer, fuck the way he's been talking he might not either."�

 

"Can I see?" Tej asks pointing down to the phone Vince had pulled out as he spoke. With a shrug he handed the thing over. Suki leaned over to look when Tej growls but he quickly moves the phone out of her view. "You don't need to see that shit baby."� Tej tosses the phone back.

 

"How bad is it?"� Suki asks eyeing the phone like she wanted to take the thing to look herself.

 

"It's bad baby girl."� Tej sighs before pushing his beer away. "Look all I know is our boy blow into town six months ago the cops hot on his ass for that shit he pulled in L.A letting your crew go. He was tight on funds and the boy can drive so we had a deal going. I get him in on some races he gives me some of his cut."� Tej chuckles. "Boy was so good I had to trick people into racing his ass."�

 

Vince and Dom smile at this.

 

"Then he gets popped by the cops. He disappeared for two days before he rolled back in with two cars wired to hell with tracking devices and Roman. His homeboy from childhood. They got some bad blood but Fed's were going to give Rome a pass to thanks to Brian and his haggling."�

 

"They send him undercover again?"� Vince asks with a sneer.

 

"Hell yes, for none other then one monster of a fucking king pin. Carter Verone dude was a fucking head case, tortured some cop with rats to get a window to make a drug run. Brian and Rome got in on it by winning a race, we altered the cars some the Fed's sent them to use because fuck they couldn't be driving around with all that spy gear shit in there. No telling who was checking those cars while Brian was hanging around Carter."

 

"He get the guy?"� Dom asks.

 

Tej nods. "Hell yea he did. White boy jumped his fucking car onto Carter's boat as he tried to speed away. Car was trashed, Rome broke his arm and Brian was all kinds of beat to hell, then he went and got his ass shot."�

 

"Shot!?"� Dom and Vince shout at once.

 

"Yea, took two shots to the shoulder by Carter before Brian nailed his ass. Last I heard he was spending the rest of his life in prison. Brian healed up sent the men in blue to deliver your pardons and starting working in the shop here."�

 

Suki glared at the back exit to the shop. "Rome stuck around too, don't know why though. He kept tearing Brian down every damn chance he got."�

 

"What the hell do you mean?"�

 

Tej snorted. "Boy's pissed he got popped with hot parts when Brian went into the academy. Blames Brian, says he sold him out even though Blondie said he never knew about the bust. Rome's big ass head is to fucking thick headed and still holding that shit close to his chest even after Brian got his ass off house arrest and got his record clean."�

 

"No way in hell Brian would have sold his boy out."� Vince snarls. He was pissed, pissed that Brian helped someone who clearly didn't see the kindness in that. Pissed because Brian was shot and crashed a fucking car to catch a fucking drug lord to save them after he had already let them run from the cops. Pissed because it takes Brian being missing and hurt for him to realize he was in love with the blonde self sacrificing idiot.

 

"We have all told Rome that shit man, but like I said boy is thick headed and stubborn. Not as stubborn as Brian of course but close."� Vince snorted again at Tej words. Stubborn didn't even cover it where Brian was concerned.

 

"Anyways Rome is the last one to see Brian, but I think I have Brian's handlers number from the case if you want it? Don't know how much fucking good it will do, Stasiak is a fucking dick from what Brian said."�

 

"I still want the number."� Dom says with a hard stare.

 

"Yea man I'll find it. Have ya'll tried tracking his phone?"�

 

"Yea, Brian said his gps wasn't working but we still tried. It won't pick it up. He thinks he's underground somewhere."� Vince mutters his worry mounting.

 

"That narrows it down then if he is being held in Miami. Not many places to go underground around here. We flood man, basements are a no go but some places still have them, I'll look them all up. Rome should be back in a few hours if you want to go out back to the boat houses and wait for him."�

After the horrific picture from Brian and then his silence Vince was having only what he could call a melt down. His chest looked so bad, it was a wonder he was even alive with a festering wound like that. And he was making it a point to point out the pain in his leg so Vince could only assume it was worse then his chest and that was a frightening thought.

 

Fumbling with his phone while he waiting for Rome, Vince whipped out his phone and shot Dom a few text. He needed something to distract him from that disturbing picture. The skin around the wound alone looked blackened and infected, but with the poor lighting it could be much worse. Vince was no doctor, no where close to it but he knew those were back cuts that needed medical attention days ago.

 

 

 

 


	4. New messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text only

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text one- Mia to Vince  
> Text two - Dom to Brian  
> Text three- Vince to Brian  
> text four- Dom to Brian  
> text five- leon to Vince  
> text six- Letty to Dom  
> text seven- jess to Vince

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Taken

Vince woke with a groan of pain. His head throbbing and his back protesting in ways he couldn't quite understand, it wasn't until he went to roll his shoulders did it click for him. Jesus, Vince didn't know if he should be laughing hysterically or screaming out in rage because at some point while on his way to meant up with that ass of a Fed Vince had got fucking captured. How shitty of luck could he possibly have to get nabbed while going to see a damn Federal agent. 

The room he was being held in was dark, not so dark he couldn't make out any shapes but dark enough he had to strain his eyes to see much of anything. One thing that was working far to well was his nose, the room smelled of mildew, piss and blood. 

Blood. That one word had Vince's head whipping up and frantically looking around the room, it took two scans with his eyes that were still trying to adjust to the darkness before he saw the crumpled form laying about ten feet away from him. Heart pounding Vince leaned forward as much as his bound arms would allow to see if he could get a better look at Brian. Because there was no mistaking him, he knew that was Brian. Who the fuck else would it be? Though a small part of him hoped it wasn't because that figure wasn't moving, Vince couldn't even hear the sound of breathing. 

"Brian?"

The silence was deafening.

"Come on Brian!" He couldn't be dead. Brian couldn't be fucking dead over there because if he was Vince didn't know if he could handle that. He didn't know if he sanity could hold steady if he had to sit in a room and watch Brian's corpse rot away.

"Come on Bri, answer me!" Vince shouted, struggling against his bounds.

A choked off whine finally answered him, Vince falling still and quite. His eyes once again straining to see better in the harsh lighting. Vince wish he could fucking see, which he could take in how bad Brian really was. He had seen pictures but he had a sinking suspicion the blondes wounds were ten times worse then the picture showed him.

"V-Vince?" Brian's voice was harsh and strained, most likely due to hours of screaming in pain. Lack of fluids probably wasn't helping matters on his throat but there wasn't much Vince could do about that. There wasn't much of fucking anything Vince could do in his current situation. He was fucking useless to Brian and for himself but the only thing he cared about at the moment was Brian. Brian who was laying crumbled on the cold dirty ground only ten feet away out of Vince's reach. In pain and making some god awful sound in the back of his throat like a dying animal.

"Yea baby." Vince says back, trying to keep his voice calm and soothing though he was freaking the fuck out.

"No." Brian moans shuffling around, crying out when his movements pulled at his wounds. "No, no, no. I'm sorry, shit I'm fucking sorry."

Brian's voice was getting frantic, his already harsh breathing turning into shocking gasp as he starts to panic. Fear so evident in his voice that it tugged at parts of Vince that he wish he could ignore, because he couldn't help sooth Brian's panic all the way over here tied to a fucking beam.

"Hey, hey Brian." Vince calls out trying to grab the blondes attention. "Breath baby, okay? Just calm down a breath for me."

"No." Brian moans out again. "No, t-their going to hurt you. Their going to fucking hurt you because of me."

Even in the darkness of the room Vince could make out Brian feebly pulling his body across the disgusting floor. The chains around his legs dragging loudly over the cold ground. Each small movement had Brian crying out but he was getting closer, it was slow going but he was getting closer. those ten feet turned into seven then the door flow open. Light flooding into the room making Brian cry out in pain.

 

 

 

 


	6. Blood stained ropes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for Torture and graphic killing.   
> Rats.

"Stop!" Brian screams out, trying as hard as his body would allow to get the weight of Roberto off his back. "Fucking stop touching him! 

Vince grunts as another punch lands against his ribs with a shocking force but he makes sure not to cry out in pain. Brian didn't need the added guilt of him making pained noises other then a grunt here and there on him. Carter's fist was a constant stream of flying punches to his chest and ribs but in all honesty this was nothing, Vince had been in his fair share of fights and what this bastard was dishing out isn't anything. He could withstand a few bruised ribs, a few cracked bones in his hands. 

This was nothing compared to the shit he put Brian through. So if the Buster could survive with those injuries Vince could keep his mouth shut as he was beat on. 

Brian though, Brian couldn't seem to handle the fact Carter was using Vince as a punching bag. 

"Fucking stop!" Brian scream was cut off with a laugh as Carter finally pulled back from Vince's chest, he wanted to slid down to the ground and catch his breath but the sick bastard who was just laying hands on him was slowly making his way towards Brian. Vince was exhausted to the point that his legs shook where he was standing against the beam at his back. The blood from his wrist slicked up his hands making Vince pause. All the struggling he had been doing had loosened the ropes. Maybe his with the added blood he could slide his hands out?  

"Don't like it when I touch him Brian?" Carter asks in a sickly sweet voice, he's kneeling in front of Brian now grabbing fist full of the blondes hair and jerking Brian's head back until he was looking up at Carter. With the added light Carter had flipped on when he entered the room Vince had gotten a good look at Brian. A proper look that wasn't a picture taken in the darkness, and it was as bad as Vince had feared. Those wounds and all that blood, it made Vince's stomach turn, made his world spin to see how pale and sick Brian also seemed to look on top of the wounds. Festering wounds that seemed to be the cause of the fever he was currently fighting if the Busters red cheeks and glassy eyes was anything to go by. 

Brian needed out of here days ago. He needed medical help, a shower and probably his weight in food. 

"Fucking touch him again and I'll kill you." Brian hisses out spitting in Carter's face. Vince shouts out with Brian gets a good solid punch to the face from Carter. 

"Disgusting fucking pig." Carter sneers as he stands, whipping out a handkerchief from his coat pocket and whipping off his face. "Roberto, go get me a rat" 

Brian freezes, his eyes going wide in horror. Vince frowns not understanding what was happening, but the fear in Brian's eyes has Vince struggling more against his ropes. 

"Wait." Brian says voice small. "Just fucking wait." 

Carter kicks Brian in the gut making the blonde gasp and choke. "Should have fucking thought of that before you decided to dirty me." 

Vince was trying to control is rage, he wanted so furiously to scream at Carter and get his attention, but if he did that he couldn't be able to slip from his bounds. It felt like days he had been struggling to get these damn things off, he couldn't risk them catching on to the fact that they were lose. Vince was just fucking glad they had opted out of putting chains on him as well, that would have been a bigger challenge.

When the door opened back up and Carter's gooney came back in with a pissed off rat held in one hand by its tail and his other with a metal bucket and a blow torch Vince's own fear spiked and Brian made a feeble attempt to crawl away.

"You remember this don't you Brian." Carter saws with a hollow smile. "You remember how I got that fucking cop to get me a window to make the run. So you know what to expect, but this time I don't plan on stopping. There is nothing I really want from you of course. I just want your pain, all the shit you caused and putting me in prison. I'm going to let my little friend here chew right through your skin and burrow in your intestines."

Brian seemed to find some strength because he launched himself forward towards Vince and made a grab for his Leg, watch Brian struggle to get to him had Vince dropping down to the ground and stretching out his legs for the blonde to grab on to. Brian barely made contact before Carter yanked him back a few feet and settled on Brian's back and ripped off the ruined tatters of the ex-cops shirt. Vince fought not to gag at the wounds his ruined shirt had been hiding.

"Wait!" Brian screamed when Carter took the rat and placed it on Brian's back and quickly secured the pissed off animal in place with the bucket. "Fucking wait!"

Vince was struggling in earnest now. Brian was looking right at Vince blue fever filled eyes staring at his wide eyed as the blow torch was sparked to light, the hiss of the fire mixing with Brian's gasping breaths. The guard had his back turned, rolling a phone in his palm looking through messages before leaning down and whispering something to Carter.

"Awe, looks like your family still can't find you." Vince's eyes moved back towards the cell phone. The thing had a cracked screen and what looked like bloody finger prints on it. 

Brian's phone. 

"Well then, Shall we start?" 

\----------

Vince freezes the moment his hands slip out of the ropes, his whole body going still as to not let anyone know he is free. Though he wants very much to drop his arms and let them relax and get proper blood flow through them again he knows that's not an option. Brian is screaming bloody murder as Carter sits on his back and heats up the bucket to piss off the rat. The damn creature is screaming almost as loudly as Brian in between bits and clawing at the blondes skin to get out. 

Carter isn't watching him, neither is Roberto.

Slowly Vince allows his arms to drop to his sides. One hand still holding the rope, he rolls his shoulders before quickly wrapping the thick binds around his right first.

Roberto looks up the moment Vince launches himself at the fucker, tackling him to the ground he pounds into the assholes face. Not giving him a moment to take his own hits. A well placed punch to his ribs sends Vince falling to his side, but he's on his feet in the next moment. Wrapping thick arms around the shorter mans throat before he snaps the fuckers neck.  

Carter is cursing and trying to scramble towards the door when Vince barrels into his side, knocking him into the wall. The bastard chuckles but its short lived when Vince gets his hands around the sick fucks neck, squeezing with everything he has. He's trying to drown out the sound of Brian's pained cries behind him. Trying to keep from getting knocked off Carter, he couldn't lose his hold. 

He loses it, Carter's arms come up knocking Vince's arms away and kicks him in the chest as he gasps. Sprawling onto to the floor Vince looks up at the blow torch inches from his face. The things is burning blue with its heat, he doesn't think. Grabbing it off the ground he turns with a shout and jams the spout of the container right through Carter's ear. Both men freeze, Vince with an almost wicked smile and Carter looks towards him in confusion until he drops to the floor. Blood gushes as the blow torch rolls away, Carter makes no sound as his breath stops. 

The sound of chains and a bucket hitting the ground has Vince rushing towards Brian and pulling the struggling blonde into his arms. 

"Hey, Hey Bri, look at me baby." Brian gasps his eyes rolling wildly around in his head not focusing on anything. His skin is to hot to the touch, he's coated in a layer of sweat that is worrying and the pained gasps he was making was heart breaking to hear. 

Looking around frantically Vince spots the phone Roberto had been looking at before Vince killed him. He hated to do it but he placed Brian gently on the ground and rushed towards the thing and snags it up. The screen was kinda fucked but still good enough Vince could see the contact names. 

He slams his finger down on Dom's name as he rushes back to Brian. 

 

 

   

 

 


	7. Helps Coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graphic detail of injury

 

 

“Hey baby.” Vince says voice strained as he tries to catch Brian's attention. He's having little luck in the matter. Brian has done nothing but gasp and cry out in pain since Vince pulled him back into his arms. The conversation he had with Dom was short with the promise to hurry and get to them, but for some reason they still couldn't GPS locate Brian's phone. The two dead men behind him didn't have phones on them and Vince honest to god couldn't find it in himself to leave and look for a better one to use. The Fed's didn't have to worry about being cautious now when it came to entering buildings to check for them. So Vince was hoping that meant they could check the buildings faster.

 

Vince had already killed anyone to get in the way, and he fucking told Dom and the FED that as well. He didn't think he would get in trouble but he could care less if he did. If it got Brian help he'd do it again.

 

“Brian, I need you to look at me okay?” Vince was trying to keep Brian from withering out of the his arms, but the blondes body seemed to be shaking uncontrollably. His heating skin was as worrying as the slashes on his chest and back. Vince inspects the wounds the rat had inflicted, he could make out were the claws had dug in deep and the teeth had sunk into his skin. Vince's hand moved for a moment and hovered over Brian's left leg, the thing looked bad. It looked so fucking bad and even from a good few inches from the limb he could feel the heat radiating off the thing.

 

An infection, a bad fucking infection.

 

The thing also smelled awful but Vince didn't give a damn, he didn't care how Brian smelled. He pulled the blonde farther into his arms, resting Brian's head on his shoulder and carefully wrapping his arms around the blondes back. Brian whimpers at the movement but doesn't seem to be able to form any actual words. Vince just hopped to god it was only his fevered state that was the reason for that and not due to the knocks to the head he had been getting.

 

“Helps coming Brian. Helps coming.”

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

Dom was ready to push this fucking cop out of the car and take over the driving himself if the asshole wouldn't hurry the hell up. There was no damn reason for him to be driving so slowly and yet the guy was barely over the speed limit as they moved towards the next warehouse. Only five left to check and the old bastard he was stuck with was fucking slow as hell.

 

“I'm going to need you to speed up.” Dom growls out, curling his hand around the door handle to keep from knocking the cops head off when he got a glare in answer to his words.

 

“Well be there in ten minutes.” Was the gruff reply.

 

“We could be there in fucking two if you stepped on the gas.” The cop sneered opening his mouth as if to say something in reply when the radio crackled to life.

 

“Officer Delson, have you reached your destination yet?” Stasiak voice boomed over the line making the cop huff out annoyed as the grabbed the radio.

 

“Nine minutes out Sir.”

 

A snarl answered him. “You should have beat us to our check in, step on the dam gas officer and check that fucking warehouse. We are already moving on to the next one.”

 

“Understood Sir.” The older cop dropped the radio but only picked up his speed by a few notches.

 

“Step on the fucking gas asshole!” Dom's boomed voice made the older man jump and there must had been something on his face because the cop blanched and finally fucking floored it. And two minutes just like Dom said they were pulling up to an old building. Dom didn't waist any time, he jumps out the car and grabs the shotgun Stasiak was kind enough to hand him and moved towards the entrance.

 

He knew Vince said he killed the men torturing Brian but that didn't mean there still wasn't one asshole or maybe a few more hanging around. To his great reliefe no one jumped out at him as he moved towards the basement entrance, glad they had gone over all the blueprints for each building before heading out.

 

The smell hit him first, before anything else registered, the smell of blood and filth smacked him right in the face as he pulled the door open at the bottom of the stairs. Next was the hushed whispers and choked off cries of pain, Dom stood frozen in place. His heart was pounding in his chest as he took in the scene in front of him.

 

Vince looked a little beat to hell, bruising on his face and a busted lip but he looked in well enough condition. Brian... Brian was the farthest thing from looking well. He was a shaking, gasping mess in Vince's arms. Old and new blood drenched his ratty looking pants and oh god his chest and back. Dear god.... Dom had to swallow to keep from hurling at the look of those wounds. Then Dom looked towards his legs, actually looked properly.

 

“Oh fuck.” Dom's hissed out words had Vince's head snapping up in seconds, rage flared in his blue eyes before he sagged in reliefe.

 

“Ambulance!” Vince yells out as Dom finally rushes forward and kneeling beside the men. “We need a fucking ambulance.”

 

“Oh god.” Dom's head snapped to the side to looked at the cop standing in the door way, the older man pale and wide eyed as he took in Brian's injuries. “Jesus Christ!”

 

“Call for help!” Dom snapped and thank god the cop actually listened because Dom was willing to shot the guy if that's what it took to get help here for Brian faster.

 

“Shhhh Bri.” Dom turns back towards Vince and Brian, his chest heavy and tight with worry as Brian's back arches as he cries out in pain. The blondes hand twitches like he wants to lift it and grab on to something for purchase or maybe just for comfort but he's to exhausted to even lift his arms. Dom lifts Brian's arm for him and settles it against Vince's shirt where Brian wastes no time tangling his fingers in the fabric.

 

“Here.” Dom jerks when a set of large bolt cutters come into view and the cops strangled voice pulls his eyes away from Brian. “We need the chains off before the EMT's get here.”

 

With a nodded thanks Dom grabs the things and gets to work cutting the chains off Brian's legs. Getting the first set off and unwound from Brian's left leg is easy. Cutting the right one was no harder, but when he moves to uncurl the chain from Brian's shredded leg the blonde screams so loud Dom jerks back and falls on his ass.

 

“Oh fuck, oh God. Dom!” Vince's hand is hovering over Brian's leg, and Dom fights no to gag at the small pieces of flesh that pulled away with the chain. “Don't, Jesus Christ don't fucking touch that chain.”

 

“I won't.” Dom whispers feeling sick. “I fucking won't.”

 

*-*-*-*-*-

 


	8. The effects of infection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing had prepared Vince for this kind of news.

 

 

Dom prided himself on being calm and collected in high stress situations. He was able to keep his emotions in check when he need to be a pillar of strength for his family. He wasn't to sure he was doing all that well right this moment. Not when Vince was pacing the waiting room like a caged animal, his clothes blood stained, his own and Brian's. Mostly Brian's.

 

Since arriving at the hospital and being escorted to the ICU waiting room Vince had done nothing but move his legs in a restless tangent of walking. Dom could see his brothers hands shaking as he moved. The tremble in his fingers when he swept them through his dirty hair. A nurse had brought Vince a pair of scrubs to change into and given the man directions to use the showers but the dark haired man hadn't made a move to head towards them.

 

Dom hadn't forced him to go yet, knowing it would be impossible until they had gotten some word on Brian. Once the others arrived maybe Dom would walk Vince to the showers and make the man have a quick wash in some heated water. At least then Vince could possibly calm down some.

 

A shocked gasp had Dom's head whipping up from his staring as Mia and the team finally stumbled into the waiting room. His little sister had stopped dead in her tracks as she took in Vince's appearance.

 

“Vince?” Mia whispers worriedly as she sits the two coffees she was carrying down on a side table and moves towards the aggravated man.

 

Vince barely glances up towards Mia before he resumes his pacing, his hands tugging at his hair once as he glances towards the clock on the wall.

 

“Hey brother you okay?” Leon asks moving up behind Mia, his eyes taking in the same blood stains Dom had found himself tracking every so often. Trying to judge how much blood was soaked into the light blue of his jeans, how the dark stains coated Vince's tanned skin.

 

“Fine.” Vince hisses out as he rips his eyes from the clock and sharply turns on his heels, by passing Jesse in his need to pace.

 

Dom shakes his head at the others to get them to leave Vince alone. At least for the moment, possibly in a few moments Dom would manhandle Vince to the showers. Dom wasn't to sure he liked the pale shade of white Jess had become upon seeing the blood on Vince's clothes and skin.

 

“Any word on Brian yet?” Letty asks as she fold herself into the seat next to Dom easily wrapping her smaller arms around Dom's bicep in a form of comfort. Dom shakes his head no as Mia passes him a coffee with eyes to dark and filled with to many questions he didn't want to answer.

 

“No, they rushed Brian away as soon as we touched down at the doors.” It had happened so fast. Dom had kept up behind the ambulance the whole way here, glad the cop had allowed him behind the wheel of his cruiser to follow behind the speeding medics to get Brian help. As soon as the ambulance had whipped into the parking lot and stopped the back doors had opened and Brian was rushed away in a frenzy of motions that had been hard to track.

 

Dom and Vince both had tried to keep up with the medics and doctors but were stopped once they hit a set of double doors locking them away from the motionless blonde. The rapid beating of Brian's heart monitor echoing like a sick melody long after they couldn't see him anymore.

 

“How long have you been here?” Mia asks eyeballing Vince as her teeth worry at her bottom lip.

 

The color of Vince's skin was off, slightly pale and a little of bruises around his arms. A few scattered around his chicks and his busted lip only growing worse as Vince aimlessly chewed on it in his worry.

 

“About seven hours now.” Dom says with a sigh. He should have made Vince shower hours ago but the thought of leaving this waiting room and missing out on information on Brian hadn't sat right with Dom. He sure the hell knew Vince wasn't moving from this room if he could help it. Dom could already feel the fight building in the taller man just thinking about moving him towards the showers to clean up.

 

“Well, no news is good news in these cases.” Mia says reassuringly. Mia's dark eyes fall on Vince again as he sweeps paced them on hurried feet. Dom's eyes fall to the scrubs sitting forgotten in a chair across the room.

 

“Hey Leon.” Dom calls out voice gruff from going the past several hours not speaking.

 

“Yea man?” Leon's eyes kept tracking between Dom and Vince possibly trying to decide who he should most be worried about.

 

“I need you to head to mine and Vince's hotel, grab him a change of clothes so he can shower and put on something of his own.” For some reason the thought of Vince slip into those scrubs wasn't sitting well with Dom. Maybe the idea of him needing them to get the blood off his skin was to much of a reminder that Brian was in a bad way and several rooms away from them, undergoing god knows what to keep him alive.

 

“No problem brother.” Leon takes the keys offered to him and listens as Dom tells him the place and room number. The guy only leaves when Dom promises to let him know if any news of Brian was heard while he was gone. Dom wasn't to sure that was going to happen but he was all to willing to do that.

 

*-*-*-*-*-*

 

Vince hated the stink of Hospital's. Hated how no matter what you do all you could smell was the chemicals and the scent of death they tired to hide. He loathed that the kept these places below freezing and nurses walked around giving off looks of pity to worried families. At the moment though he hated he was being forced into a shower stall to clean off the blood he had gotten on him while he held Brian's shaking form.

 

Vince's arms shook as he scrubbed off he dried blood and dirt off his skin. The water at his feet darkening into a nasty shade of dark red as he cleaned away the evidence of Brian's torture. No matter how long he scrubbed though he still felt like blood was caked into his skin. Vince didn't have time to stand in this fucking shower and freak out about the phantom feel of blood on his flesh. He didn't have time to panic and scrub until his skin was raw.

 

Vince didn't want to be mentally fucked by the image of Brian's mangled body, or the sight and scent of his blood soaking into his clothes while he held Brian in his arms. So with a harsh shake Vince pushed that panic and worry away. The only thing he needed to be focused on was Brian and what it was going to take to get him back to full health.

 

There was no telling the extent of the damage done to Brian, they still hadn't gotten word on the man yet but Jess had turned an interesting shade of green at the blood on his clothes so Dom had dragged Vince to the showers after Leon had returned with his clothes. Vince knew Dom was standing in the room just outside the stalls. Leaning against the wall looking menacing as Vince washed the last of soap out of his hair and double checked no blood was left on his skin or under his nails. Once he was sure he was clean he toweled off and hurried into his clothes and boats and moved back towards Dom who was staring down at his phone when Vince stepped out.

 

“Mia and Letty stepped out and got us something to eat.” Dom says as he shoved his phone back into his pocket. “I expect you to eat, I know you haven't had anything since the other day and I don't need you passing out on us.”

 

The we have enough to worry about goes unsaid but Vince understands where Dom was coming from. The last thing this family needs is another one of them in a Hospital bed. Not that Vince planned on being laid up in one, he would eat just so he could been in good health to get word on Brian. Brian who didn't have time to worry about the family. The blonde needed to focus only on him and Vince knew that wouldn't happen in one of them was in the hospital themselves.

 

*-*-*-*-*-*

 

The soup he just ate suddenly felt heavy in his stomach when a doctor rounded the corner and walked into the private waiting room they had been placed in. The food gave an slouch in his gut as Vince surged to his feet when the older man took in the worried looks of the family as everyone stood.

 

“I'm Doctor Green.” The man says as he pulls the mask tied around his neck farther down his neck. His blue scrubs looked clean, too clean lets Vince know the man had changed before heading towards him. Vince didn't think that was a good sign. Plus the dark bags under the mans eyes and the grimace on his face was setting off warning bells in Vince's mind that he didn't really want to think about.

 

“How's Brian?” Vince heard himself ask, not wanting to play games and not really caring to introduce himself when this man had word on the buster after waiting ten hours to hear fucking anything besides 'he's still in surgery.'

 

“Mr. O'Connor came in with a magnitude of injuries, all which I might add were heavily infected. Now we dosed him with strong antibiotics but we are still keeping a close eye on him just in case the infection turns into sepsis.”

 

Mia's eyes went wide at that and Vince could tell she wanted to fire off a round of question but she held back from doing so.

 

“His fever is very high and he has head trauma that is cause for concern but there are no bleeds in his brain which is fantastic due to the beating the side of his head looks like he took. We disinfected and in some cases of his injuries cut off the dead flesh around his wounds and stitched them up. His midsection and back will be heavily scared once he heels. We tried our best to keep that from happening but there is only so much we could do with the shape he was in.”

 

Vince and the others were nodding along with the doctors words. The taller man wasn't sure if he was really going to retain any of this information but he knew Mia would so he wasn't to concerned about it.

 

“Now, Brian also has several broken and cracked ribs. None are splintered though so that's good. He also has a nasty chest infection to go along with the festering wounds. I understand he was kept in a basement for some time?”

 

Dom answers. “Yes, the best we can tell is for about two weeks.”

 

“Okay, well basements are damp and around here probably humid and holding all kinds of nasty mold. With the prolonged time down there Mr. O'Connor has him a bad case of pneumonia. We are treating it with oxygen therapy and we are already pumping him full of antibiotics but we will also keep a close eye on that as well.”

 

Vince frowned. “What about his legs?” Vince didn't like the fact the doctor was taking so long to mention the blondes legs.

 

“First I want you to understand, considering what I know and how long Mr. O'Connor was held captive it is a god send all on its own he is still alive. I want you to keep that in mind. He is alive and doing okay all things considered.”

 

Vince tenses ready to rip into the man to just get to the point when Dom's hand falls to his should to keep him quite.

 

“Like the wounds on his chest, we cut the dead flesh of the wounds on his right leg. He'll have some scaring again but not as heavily as his back and torso. The chains did some damage to the muscles so once he's back up he'll have to work to strengthen them.”

 

The doctor paused, the soup in Vince's gut felt heavier. “And his left leg?”

 

The doctors hand twitched, like he wanted to run it through his graying hair but reframed from doing so.

 

“We couldn't save his left leg.” Mia gasps at the news, Vince was sure the others did as well but his world was seeming to darken at the edges, the soup was bubbling in his gut. There was a ringing in his ears and his mouth was filling with saliva.

 

“There was to much damage and the infection so bad that it had eaten away down to the bone.” The doctor was saying, dark eyes sympathetic. “We had to amputate from the knee down to keep the infection from spreading further. Now I know this new is shocking but I can promise you that even with this Brian will make a full recovery. He'll need some therapy once everything is healed and he'll get a prosthetic. It will be rough learning how to move with the false limb but if his strength to live through this is anything to go by Mr. O'Connor will do great no matter his situation.”

 

Vince wasn't really hearing anything anymore. The ringing was impossibly loud in his ears, the soup that had been forced on him to heavy in his stomach. His mouth was rapidly feeling with saliva and no matter how hard he blinked he could get the doctor into focus. Large hands were suddenly on his shoulders and shoving Vince's face toward the trash can just as his soup made a reappearance.

Vince gasped passed the vomit the only thought running through is mind was how in the hell was Brian going to take the news of having his fucking leg cut off after weeks of torture.


End file.
